Two Different Worlds
by Muzic-iz-Life
Summary: She's a catholic school girl and he's a bad boy with a bad name. When they meet at a party, everything changes. ZUTARA!


Ok! I'm back with a new story! It isn't an Ouran fanfic but that's only because I REALLY need to expand my horizans! I got the idea for this fanfic while watching a Zutara AMV and I saw a pic of what looked like Katara in a school girl outfit and Zuko in bad boy clothes. Then BAM! This fanfic came to be! I hope you enjoy! ZUTARA FOREVER!

Chapter 1

It was just another average day at Trinity Bording School For Girls. Katara, with her best friend Toph, where walking down the big grand hallways of purple and silver. They were heading to their next class, health. Katara was usually totally bored with the subject but she was actually looking forward to todays lesson about drinking because she would get to use those drunk googles that messed up your vision. Toph sadly couldn't use them because, well, she was blind.

Most of the parents that have daughters go to Trinity where apprehensive about haveing their childeren learning about things such as drinking, smoking, and even worse, sexual activites but the school board insisted that it was extremly important that these girls learn this especially since they never really hung out with boys around their age. It was important that they learned this now so they wouldn't be blind sighted when they become married.

Miss. Wing was haveing each student come up one at a time to try on the drunk goggles. Katara was next. Miss. Wing was throwing a ball for Katara to catch before she put on the goggles. She caught it 5 out of 5 times but when she put on the goggles, she got it 1 out of 5 times. She went red at the embaressment and sat down.

XxXx

Across town, there was a boy with a scar across his eye with his girlfriend. Usually they would be in class but today, they decided to skip. The boy, Zuko, hated when they skipped. The only reason he even skipped was because of his girlfriend, Mai. Even then, he could feel the spark between them dieing. They were once in love but now, they just seemed to be going through the motions and nothing was really special to them at this point.

"Hey, Mai?"

"Yeah Zuko?"

"Do you think this is really working out?"

"What do you mean?" Mai knew what he ment but she just didn't want to admit it. Both of them were looking away from each other and waiting... Like waiting for the doctor to give you a shot with a long needle.

"I mean there's nothing here anymore," said Zuko, "All we seem to do is skip class and sit in silence. Same when we go to parties too... We just sit in the corner. Alone. In silence and truth be told, I hate it... Like that one party we went to at Ember Island with Ty Lee and my sister, remember? I wish I could say I was still in love with you but I don't think I can."

Zuko could see a tear rolling down Mai's cheek and truth be told, that was the most emotion he ever saw coming out of Mai in the year that they have been dating. He felt bad but he knew it had to be done.

"Ok... I understand." With that, Mai walked off.

XxXx

Katara was in her dorm room listening to music with Toph when the song, Misery Buisness by Paramore came on.

"I love this song!" Katara stated.

"You love every song that comes on," said Toph.

"Oh come on! You gotta admit you like this song too! It's about a girl that eventually gets the guy she's after, after a girl that is totally the wrong person for him-"

"Go on! Just say slut!"

"I can't! Christian boarding school, rember?"

"Whatever Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes!"

"ANYWHO! You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl gets guy after guy gets dumped by slut. We know!"

Katara just sighed and went to her homework. Her grade was iffy in math and she needed at least a B in order to stay in the school. Then she realized Toph wasn't doing her homework.

"Hey, Toph, aren't you gonna do your homework?"

"Eh, I will later!" Toph then got up and started to go out their dorm, "But first, there's a party I'm going to!"

"What?" Katara shouted. "No you're not! It's a school night and cerfew is in an hour!"

"Relax Sugar Queen! I know a way back in that even the head master doesn't know of. Why don't you come with? You really need to get out more."

Katara was thinking it over. It seemed like fun but she had no clue what to wear.

As if on cue, Toph said, "I know where you can get epic clothes you can borrow!"

Katara sighed and said, "Ok." Then she thought for a few seconds. "Wait a minute... How do you know if their epic if you're blind?"

"Just trust me!" She then managed to pull Katara and dragged her down to the dorm two doors down and knocked on the door. Then, their friend Suki opened the door and then knew why they where there.

"You going to a party tonight?"

"Yeah, and we need your help!" stated Toph.

Suki then pulled them into her dorm and started her magic.

XxXx

Zuko was excited for tonights party at his friend Aang's house. It was the first time he could socialize and not be tied down by Mai. And apparently, word got out about the break up between him and Mai so the girls were gonna be all over him. He wasn't too sure if that was something he was looking forward to but it was a good start to get over Mai.

He then approched Aang's house in his red hoodie, jeans, and black converse. He knocked and almost right away, the door opened revealing a boy much shorter than Zuko.

"Hey Zuko!"

"What's up?" then Zuko and Aang fist bumped. Aang was wearing his signature beanie he wore everyday, a yellow hoodie with a tan jacket over it and a baggy pair of pants.

Zuko wasn't the first person their when he arrived. Several people such as his sister and her friend Ty Lee were there and some other people from school.

"And this isn't even everyone!" Aang stated.

"Aang?"

"Yeah Zuko?"

"You're way to excited about haveing this party..."

"Oh come on! This is the first time my parents let me have the house to myself in 3 years!"

Zuko sighed and went over to one of his aquantinces, Sokka. They weren't great friends but they did talk since they had the same mutual friends.

XxXx

"Thank you so much Suki!" Katara said admiring her new outfit in the mirror. Suki picked out a blue shirt that was more reveling than Katara was used to but she still loved it! It was a shirt that only connected in the back near the top and exposed her hips a little bit. She was also wearing a blue skirt that went down to a little above her knees.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Toph was wearing a white hoodie with green abstract squares on them, a green and black checkered skirt and black leggings with white and black sneakers.

"Anytime!"

"Hey," started Katara, "Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!"

"Really? You sure?"

Both Katara and Toph nodded their head yes and Suki then took that chance to get changed into a green summer dress and they were on their way out the door.

XxXx

The party was going really well and Zuko felt comfortable there instead of an outsider. He was talking with girls and flirting and just haveing a good time in general. His sister and Ty Lee were completly ignoring him though. He coudn't really blame them though. He hurt their best friend. But what else could he do? It's not like he cheated on her or told her in a cruel way or anything. He was just saying how he felt.

Then that's when it happened. These three girls came in. They were obviously from Trinity. The capital of spolied brats in this town. He couldn't take his eyes off of one girl though. She had long brown hair, wearing the sexiest blue outfit he had ever seen. Zuko must know her name but he couldn't talk to her while she was with her friends. That would be too weird. He would have to be patient.

XxXx

Right away, someone caught Katara's eye. This really handsome boy with a scar. His hair fell over his face in just the right way. It looks like he was talking with... HER BROTHER?

_'Crap...' _she thought

"What's wrong Katara?" asked Suki.

"My brother is here!"

Toph laughed. "This is priceless! You're so busted!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who dragged me here!"

"Uh.. Katara?"

"Yeah Suki?"

"If Sokka is here, doesn't that mean he's busted too?"

"Oh yeahhhhh!"

"Wow," said Toph, "Aren't you a smart one!"

"Hey! You're the one who said I was busted!"

"True..."

Just then, Sokka spotted Katara and her friends.

"KATARA?" shouted Sokka.

"Hey Sokka," Katara replied.

"What are you doing here? When I tell dad he is gonna ki-"

"Kill both of us? I highly doubt you're supossed to be here either!"

"I... Uh... I..."

"Whatever... Hey Sokka, have you met my friends Toph and Suki?"

As soon as Sokka and Suki locked eyes, Sokka's mood automatically changed. All of Sokka's anger seemed to go away and he was chatting it up with Suki.

"Nicely done Katara," said Toph.

"Thanks! I have been wanting them to meet for a while anyway because I thought they would be good together!"

Katara then saw that this one guy in a beanie was looking at Toph.

"Hey, Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a guy I think that is intrested in you!" Katar had obvious excitment in her voice for her best friend.

"And your point is?"

"I think we should dance and show him what he could have!"

"Ahhhh! I see where you're going with this!"

Katara led Toph to the dance floor and they started to dance to the song Rock Ya Body. Surprsingly for being sheltered for most of her life, Katara knew how to dance in a very sey way, moving her hips. Toph was too but she looked a little bit awkward but that didn't seem to bother the boy who was intrested in her. Before they knew it, the boy came up to Toph, introduced himself as Aang, and asked Toph for a dance. By then, Katara's work was done and she went to go sit since she didn't have anyone else to dance with.

XxXx

Zuko found his chance. The girl was sitting all by herself while her friends found guys to dance and hang with. He saw the girl danceing earlier with one of her friends and Zuko almost couldn;t handle himself. He just wanted to go over there and start danceing with her himself. And if he heard correctly, this girl was Sokka's sister. He didn't catch her name but he knew she was Sokka's sister. And by the sounds of it, he was pretty protective.

He then got up the courage to say hi and introduce himself to her.

XxXx

Katara saw the boy that she found so cute walking over towards her.

"Hi," said the boy.

"Hi," replyed Katara.

"I'm Zuko," he said with a soft smile.

"Katara." She then found herself blushing a little bit.

"Well, Katara! Would you like to dance?"

Katara then looked at him and said, "I would love to."

Zuko held out his hand and Katara took it. He then led her to the dance floor. Then the song Here Tomorrow Gone Today by LifeHouse was playing.

The music was loud. The bass was to strong you could feel it in your chest. They could feel it through each other as they were danceing. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her hips. Katara was moveing her hips to the beat while Zuko just swayed to the beat. Their foreheads were touching and they could feel each others breath on them. They had an intense gaze on each other that couldn't be described. It was breathtaking.

Eventually they stopped right in the middle of the song. Katara thought something was wrong. That she screwed up somehow but it was the opposite. Zuko ended up taking Katara's chin and kissing her. Katara surprisingly wasn't fighting it. She had never kissed a guy before and this was a guy she just met but it felt... Right... She didn't know how else to describe it.

The song then ended and Toph and Suki came running up to Katara.

"What's going on?" asked Katara.

"Apparently someone told the head master we went out to a party..." said Toph.

"So we only have a few minutes until they check to see if we're in our rooms!" exclaimed Suki.

"Crap..." Katara whispered, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" said Zuko, "Will I see you again?"

"I'll see what I can do," Katara said. Then the three girls ran out of the house leaving behind a very confused and happy Zuko.

XxXx

Zuko didn't know what to think when Katara left. He isn't looking for a new girlfriend at all but Katara seemed to leave an impression on him. She was one of the few girls that weren't hanging all over him all night. She was different.

But they are from two different worlds.

It would never work.

XxXx

A/N: Ok! So idk if this is gonna be a one shot or not! Let me know if I should continue or not! And also I need a BETA! Idk how that exactly works though... So if you are intrested, PM me or soemthing! Because idk where to look or what... So... Yeah... Reveiw please!


End file.
